gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Siddell
Thomas "Tom" Siddell is a British comic artist, most notably known as the creator of the online comic Gunnerkrigg Court. Answers to many fan questions regarding his comic has been collected as the Word of Tom. Biography As a child, Tom used to live in America with his sister and parents. He would occasionally visit his mother's hometown in Spain.http://new.spring.me/#!/gunnerkrigg/q/263344017 It is unknown when he moved. Tom has lived in Birmingham, England at least since April 2005. He began to release Gunnerkrigg Court on April 4, 2005. On February 22, 2011 he made a Tumblr account where he posts a majority of the drawings he makes which do not appear on his websitehttp://gunnerkrigg.tumblr.com/post/3441584889/here-is-the-start. On March 16, 2012 he quit his jobhttp://www.gunnerkrigg.com/?p=1011to work on GKC full time. On August 28, 2013 he got a letter that said his house would be sold despite him still living therehttps://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/372667563869626369. He was officially given an eviction notice on September 11https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/377845360099876864, and moved to his new home on December 15https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/412271768535973888. On July 6, 2014, Tom made a Patreon pagehttps://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/485844816845369344 which reached $1000 within one day. By July 9 it had reached $3000 per month, leading to the announcement that he will do one more side-comic than he planned. The first to be released was Annie In The Forest, to be followed soon by one featuring Zimmy and Gammahttps://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/486909394706522112. As of March 19, 2015, the Patreon yields about $5600 per month. On 1. January 2015 he revealed that he's also writing the story for the Munchkin comic book.https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/550574217373421570 He frequently visits several places in the English world to promote his comic, most frequently MCM and Thought Bubble. Tom in the comic There is also a cartoon version of Tom who attended Gunnerkrigg Court at some point and was an acquaintance of Tea. He has only appeared on four pages of the comic and on one piece of GC artwork, so his connection to the continuity of the comic is tenuous. The real-life Tom has promised that he will never insert himself into the comic, and that any page featuring the cartoon Tom is therefore non-canon. Appearances * * * * * * Trivia *Tom leaves a (Usually sarcastic or darkly humorous) comment underneath almost every page of the comic. *Tom has a love-hate relationship with the internet, especially internet culture. He dislikes most memes and has set up the official forums to automatically replace chat-speak with humorous quotes. He has also mocked internet comment sections in the City Face comic. * Ysengrin is one of his favorite characters to write and draw.https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/352048768637599745. *He likes pigeons and enjoys games such as Bioshock Infinite and Red Dead Redemption. *At one point he had his appendix removed at Good Hope Hospital in Birminghamhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Hope_Hospital. * He hates Boxbot External Links Tom Siddell online * Twitter: https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg * Tumblr: http://gunnerkrigg.tumblr.com * Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/gunnerkrigg * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/GunnerkriggCourt/feed *DeviantART (Inactive): http://tea-san.deviantart.com/gallery/ *Ustream: http://www.ustream.tv/channel/gunnerkrigg-court Interviews *ComixTALK 2006 (website is dead, and not archived,here is a copy pdf, 576kB) *Wizarduniverse 2008 Site is dead, link is to archive.org *Sequential Tart 2008 *Jazma Online 2009 *Adrianne Ambrose Blogspot Sept. 6, 2010 *Finding Wonderland 2010 *Previews World old. *Newsarama.com 2012 *ScififantasyNetwork.com 2015 *Alex Townsend (The Mary Sue) 2015 *People I Know: Episode 13 - Tom S 2017 part 1 *People I Know: Book Club - Episode 13 2017 part 2 *Fire Girl and The Wood Wolf- Working on Gunnerkrigg Court - Talks at Google 2017 *Minnesota State University author-interview radio program 2018 April 20 *Meet Dwarf Cleric Illustrator Tom Siddell! 2018 May 3 References Category:Meta